A matter of perspective
by R-sassa
Summary: 5 capítulos - Hinata amava Naruto, mas ao longo dos anos foi percebendo que o seu amor nunca seria correspondido. E agora? Perspectiva da Hinata. Perspectiva do Sasuke. Perspectiva da Sakura. Perspectiva do Naruto. O que será que cada um deles tem nos seus pensamentos mais profundos? Rate T pela linguagem :c contém palavrões
1. Perspectives

Hey, aqui estou eu com mais uma novidade :D

Eheh... Esta eu prometo (!) que não vou demorar séculos a actualizar (talvez décadas)... Já está toda feitinha, portanto é só postar :D Mas também só o vou fazer depois de saber se gostaram ou não :c

É uma fic com pouca história; é basicamente uma situação, mas vista de perspectivas diferentes, nomeadamente a da **HinataxSasukexSakuraxNaruto**.

Um vai ser mais dramático que outro, ou mais comediante (é fácil perceber que o Naruto está aqui incluído né? xD)

Este primeiro capítulo é a narração, é muito neutro e pequeno e o mais sem graça por isso mesmo. Aqui fica a dica: não vejam o livro pela capa! (ahahaha nossa xD)

Sem mais demoras, Naruto e CIA não me pertencem :D

* * *

_Ela sempre gostou dele._ Quando eram pequenos apenas limitava-se a olhar e admirar aquele ser minúsculo cheio de vida e energia. Tudo aquilo o que ela não tinha.  
Quando, com apenas 6 anos, entraram na escola e ficaram na mesma turma, ela não conseguia conter a alegria que se apoderou dela.  
E esse mesmo sorriso aumentou quando ele falou com ela a primeira vez.

- Aiiiii, desculpa! Oh... olá. Como te chamas?  
- Hi-Hinata.  
-Hinata-chan, bonito nome!... Não costumas falar muito pois não?  
Ela abanou a cabeça.  
-Hey Naruto! Vem brincar aos ninjas.  
- Vou já. Bem, Hinata-chan, vou indo. Adeus! Ah e eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.  
-É, eu sei. – Disse a pequena de modo quase inaudível.

Os anos passavam e Hinata não sabia mais o que fazer. Agora fazia parte do grupo de Naruto, não soubera bem como conseguira, se pelo primo Neji ou pelas amigas, mas lá estava ela.  
E foi exatamente com 15 anos que se beijaram pela primeira. E aí tudo se desmoronou.  
Estavam Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Kiba e Sasuke em casa a jogarem ao verdade ou consequência, coisa que nunca agradara muito Hinata mas, para poder estar perto do seu amor, ela aceitara.

Depois de várias rondas Kiba desafia Naruto:  
-Ora bem Uzumaki, eu desafio-te a beijar o Sasuke na boca; andar todo nu à volta do quarteirão do prédio e gritar "eu sou uma borboleta!" e a … Beijar a Hinata.  
-Ah fácil! – Gritou o loiro.  
-Calma. – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Também tens de a beijar na boca.  
-O quê? Não vou fazer isso.  
-Tens de fazer. Escolhe um.  
- Não vou beijar o dobe e muito menos andar nu e… E beijar a Hinata…Nem pensar! Ela é uma irmã. Os irmãos não fazem esse tipo de coisas.  
-NARUTO!  
- Está bem! – Disse ele inclinando-se para a rapariga ao seu lado encostando os seus lábios nos dela. – Belheq! Desculpa Hinata-chan.

Naquele momento tudo se desmoronou para Hinata. Primeira e única vez. Hinata ainda estava em choque com o que ele tinha dito que só se apercebeu do beijo quando ouviu a voz do loiro.

Mas ela esperou! Esperança é sempre a última a morrer! E quem espera sempre alcança. E na véspera de completar 18 anos, Hinata foi ao café onde costumava encontrar-se com os amigos. Quando lá entrou viu algumas mesas vazias, o empregado a resmungar qualquer coisa sobre uns miúdos mal-educados, um Sasuke a olhar para ela com cara de…susto? Isso não fazia o mínimo sentido; até que Hinata desviou o olhar para a mesa ao lado da do moreno e viu um mesclado de amarelo e cor-de-rosa. Ela rezou para que fosse apenas uma alucinação em que gelado de baunilha e cereja se estavam a divertir e tinham deixado o mirtilo de fora. E que diversão!  
Após ambos se separarem ela pode ver aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava mas que nunca lhe fora dirigido com tal intensidade.

Ainda assim reparou como Sasuke estava constrangido mas ao mesmo tempo lançava aquele olhar de "Sim é verdade. Desculpa teres de saber assim."  
Mas o que mais a espantou foi a sua própria reacção. Quando estivesse sozinha tudo desabaria e ela nunca mais quisesse acordar; mas agora não ia chorar, não ia ser fraca, aliás, ela nem estava assim tão mal, há quase 3 anos que ouvira o "não" sem ao menos nada ter começado. Era ridículo toda aquela paixão, só a sua esperança não a deixava avançar. Bolas, ainda por cima com uma das suas melhores amigas. Mas ela não era caidinha pelo Sasuke?  
Ergueu o corpo para manter a postura e avançou. Reparou novamente no olhar, desta vez interrogativo, de Sasuke e dirigiu-se ao balcão; pediu a sua bebida e quando se virou reparou que o casal a observava, ela suspirou para em seguida voltar e dizer com um pequeno aceno de cabeça:

-Oi Sakura-chan. Oi Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san.  
-Oi Hinata-chan! Queres sentar aqui connosco? – Disse Naruto sorridente, estupidamente ingénuo, recebendo um pontapé de Sakura. – Itai!  
Hinata sorriu.  
-Não, não quero atrapalhar nada. Até! – Disse, sorrindo e avançando.  
- Hinata? – Disse Sakura virando-se para a morena – nós estamos a namorar.  
-Sim eu percebi.  
- E estamos felizes. – Disse Sakura.  
-Estão? Ou o Naruto está? – E a Hinata atrevida e respondona apareceu.  
Sakura riu com gosto.  
-Estamos. Por favor, não te chateies.  
-Ah, claro. E se estás assim tão feliz com certeza que não te importas que faça isto… - E Hianta chegou-se ao pé de ambos, inclinou-se mas ao mesmo tempo virou-se para a mesa do lado, onde um Sasuke perplexo assistia a tudo. Inclinou-se um pouco mais e capturou os lábios do Uchiha num (muito mais do que um) selo.  
Segundos depois afastou-se, respirou fundo, ergue-se e virou costas.

-Adeus, até amanhã ou assim.

E foi do mesmo modo que entrou assim saiu do café. E só nessa altura se deu conta do que tinha acontecido naqueles quinze minutos. Uma lágrima ousou sair pelo canto do seu olho. Uma lágrima de despedida. Uma lágrima de fim. Uma lágrima de termino daquela paixão por Uzumaki Naruto, naquele momento exacto em que a cereja e a baunilha se misturaram.

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. I promise que os próximos serão menos maçadores. O próximo retrata o ponto de vista da **Hinata**. Hahaha, o que será que ela pensa desta situação?!

Beijinhos, e demonstrem por palavras as vossas críticas por favor (AKA: reviews :D)

Sássá


	2. Hinata

Tchéguê! Mais um capítulo, o Pov da Hinata :3 Apreciem ^^

Naruto e companhia não me pertence, mas o Masashi Kishimoto está a abusar desse poder :c

* * *

**Hinata**

_Eu sempre gostei dele_. Desde que éramos pequenos e eu ficava simplesmente a admirar aquele ser cheio de vida e energia; tudo o que eu não era, uma miúda sem ponta por onde se pegue; sem graça nenhuma.  
Sempre que me lembro, com 6 anos quando entrámos para a escola, aquilo foi o delírio… ainda por cima ficámos na mesma turma… Admito que ele era o motivo do meu sorriso. Quando ele falou comigo pela primeira vez… Hum, lembro-me tão bem quando ele esbarrou em mim…

- Aiiiii, desculpa! Oh... olá. Como te chamas?  
- Hi-Hinata. – Disse gaguejando.  
-Hinata-chan, bonito nome! Não costumas falar muito pois não?  
Abanei a cabeça.  
-Hey Naruto! Vem brincar aos ninjas.- Vou já. Bem, Hinata-chan, vou indo. Adeus! Ah e eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.  
-É, eu sei. – Disse tão baixo que eu própria mal consegui ouvir enquanto o via a afastar-se com Kiba-kun.

O melhor foi que os anos passavam e eu continuava com aquela paixão platónica. Era mesmo isso. Isso e só isso. Platónica, eu quase desesperava e o peito apertava quando passava mais de três dias sem o ver. As coisas pareciam melhorar, até tínhamos o mesmo grupo de amigos. Sinceramente não percebi bem como, mas andava radiante embora, em certas alturas, o notava muito distante.  
Radiante até àquela merda de dia. Dramatizando um bocado, o dia do juízo final, em que o que mais desejei durante quinze anos foi a minha ruína. E o pior é que foi aquele filho da mãe quem estragou tudo. E nem se apercebeu.  
Estávamos em casa a jogar ao "verdade ou consequência", eu nem gostava muito, mas só para estar com ele, eu fazia tudo mesmo. Bem, tudo estava a ir, muito normalmente, até que Kiba decidiu desafiar o Naruto:

-Ora bem Uzumaki, eu desafio-te a beijar o Sasuke na boca; andar todo nu à volta do quarteirão do prédio e gritar "eu sou uma borboleta!" e a … Beijar a Hinata.  
-Ah fácil! – Gritou ele.  
-Calma, também tens de a beijar na boca.  
-O quê? Não vou fazer isso. – Aqui fiquei desconfiada. Como assim ele não queria beijar-me? Podia não ser a Sakura, mas pelo menos era uma rapariga. Éramos amigos, será que eu era assim tão repugnante?  
-Tens de fazer. Escolhe um.  
- Não vou beijar o dobe e muito menos andar nu e… E beijar a Hinata…Nem pensar! Ela é uma irmã. Os irmãos não fazem esse tipo de coisas.  
-NARUTO!  
- Está bem!  
– Belheq! Desculpa Hinata-chan.

E a partir desse dia a docinha Hinatinha morreu. Tá, por fora e na maioria das vezes eu era e ainda sou assim, mas a verdade é que o meu pensamento é mais do que impuro e impróprio e disso tenho a certeza. Porra, aquele miúdo destroçou-me. Aquele beijo, ou melhor, pseudo-beijo em que ele encostou os lábios nos meus não soube a nada; não sei se pela raiva ou pelo choque das suas palavras.  
A primeira e única vez. Nem a merda do beijo saiu bem.  
Mas quem espera sempre alcança! Ahah, como fui ridícula. Quem é que quero enganar? Eu tinha desistido mas há sempre algo que não nos deixa continuar; parece uma doença que nos consome lentamente…

Hoje faço 18 anos. E este dia vai ser o renascer. TOTAL! Definitivamente. Ontem fui ao café, onde eu e os meus amigos costumamos encontrar-nos para passar o tempo e descontrair.  
Entrei e analisei o local, podia encontrar alguém conhecido e dar um olá. Vi algumas mesas vazias, o empregado de mesa a reclamar acerca de uns miúdos idiotas e um Sasuke a olhar para mim com uma cara engraçada, da qual tive vontade de rir. Até que tento perceber a sua expressão e parece-me de susto! E instantaneamente olho para a mesa ao lado da dele e vejo um emaranhado de cor-de-rosa e amarelo.  
E só rezei para que fosse uma alucinação. Uma linda alucinação em que gelado de cereja e baunilha se divertiam e o mirtilo não fora convidado. E que merda de diversão.

Nesse momento caiu-me tudo. E as minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando aquele mesclado se separou e tive a oportunidade de ver aquele sorriso que tanto amara mas que nunca me tinha sido dirigido.  
Olhei uma vez mais para Sasuke, não sei bem porquê, talvez estava à espera que ele saltasse da cadeira, viesse ter comigo e dissesse: "Parabéns! Está nos apanhados!" Pura expectativa de que era tudo uma brincadeira; mas não, só reconheci um olhar que já vira tantas vezes: de pena. Olha, grande coisa! Até o Uchiha tinha pena de mim. Mas não me importei; estava tão embriagada de emoções e choque que o que fiz a seguir foi puro instinto, mas não me arrependo.  
Eu admito (mentalmente!) e digo as vezes que forem necessárias (mentalmente!) que também sei ser uma grande vaca! Ah, e como sabe bem dizer (mentalmente!) isso! ÉÉh... aquela Sakura sabia que eu o amava, era uma das minhas melhores amigas e não foi capaz de me contar. Eu vi-os mais juntos, mas pensei que ela estivesse a fazer ciúmes ao Sasuke. Eu senti-me traída também por ela.  
Não nego o quanto chorei quando estive sozinha mas jurei ali mesmo que não o faria, só por mim, pela minha dignidade, orgulho e respeito aos últimos 3 anos que me fizeram ver as coisas como elas realmente são.  
Não ia ser fraca, a rapariga que ouvira o "não" sem ter tentado algo sequer; era ridícula toda aquela situação… Fodasse, ainda por cima com uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela era apaixonada pelo Uchiha. Hum… e que oportunidade óptima estando ele ali.

Ergui o corpo para manter a postura e avancei até ao balcão, e apenas vi o olhar interrogativo de Sasuke ao qual achei graça, não sabia que ele era capaz de fazer tantas expressões faciais. Pedi uma água com gás porque aquela história toda estava a dar-me uma azia descomunal; paguei e assim que me virei vi o casalinho a observar-me. Educada como sou e sempre fui, dirigi-me a eles com o intuito de os cumprimentar, sem antes suspirar diante da estupidez que ia fazer. "Porra Hinata!, agora que devias fugir é que estas armada em forte. Devias chegar lá e mandar essa água parra cima deles e ver se começavam a arder de demónios que eram!" ...

...

Ok, nos filmes só funcionava com água benta, mas com água com gás também devia dar… Mas o que fiz foi muito melhor; foi jogada de mestre!

-Oi Sakura-chan. Oi Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san. – Disse acenando com a cabeça; nunca iria perder esta mania.  
-Oi Hinata-chan! Queres sentar aqui connosco? – Disse Naruto e eu perguntei-me se ele era assim tão estúpido ao ponto de perguntar aquilo; pelos vistos a Sakura achou que sim, uma vez que lhe deu um pontapé.  
-Não, não quero atrapalhar nada. Até! – Disse, com um sorriso falso e começando a perder a coragem, até que Sakura falou.  
- Hinata? Nós estamos a namorar. – Honestamente? Apeteceu-me dizer "Jura? Ninguém diria pelos amassos em que estavam há 10 minutos." Mas eu sou Hinata Hyuuga e Hinata Hyuuga não diz esse tipo de coisas, portanto apenas respondi:  
- Sim eu percebi.  
- E estamos felizes. – E quando penso que não pode piorar. CABOOM! É incrível. E pela primeira vez em 18 anos eu dei uma resposta torta, e sem gaguejar!  
-Estão? Ou o Naruto está? – Ai que merda! Isto não ia ser bonito. E aquela gaja ainda se riu na minha cara. O que está a meter tanta graça?  
-Estamos. Por favor, não te chateies. – E o meu limite chegou; não tenho que me justificar; o que fiz a seguir foi instinto, MESMO! Hahahaha, não sei que tipo de instintos são estes, a minha cabeça não funciona bem.  
-Ah, claro. E se estás assim tão feliz com certeza que não te importas que faça isto… - E inclinei-me para ambos ao mesmo tempo que girava o meu corpo para a mesa do lado onde um Sasuke completamente estupefacto tentava perceber o que diabos estava a acontecer. Inclinei-me um pouco mais e uni os meus lábios aos dele num selo. Bem… no início foi só isso, mas pelos vistos ele também não se fez de rogado e pediu por mais. E eu dei acesso total à minha boca, céus!

Vá, não durou séculos; foi bem rápido até e sinceramente, gostei. Dos pouco rapazes que beijei, aquela vez Naruto e outra vez Kiba, essa é outra história engraçada… ah!, este foi o mais intenso, ainda que curto. Sasuke safado hein, faz jus à sua fama.  
Depois afastei-me, respirei fundo, ergui-me e virei costas.

-Adeus, até amanhã ou assim. – Foi a última coisa que disse. Quando saí do café apenas uma lágrima escorreu do meu olho. Só quando cheguei a casa é que me apercebi realmente do que tinha acontecido e ao olhar o meu reflexo no espelho, permiti-me libertar. Chorei muito! Muito mesmo; sozinha e desse mesmo modo recuperei.

E foi nesse dia, na véspera dos meus dezoito anos, que Uzumaki Naruto tornou-se um capítulo encerrado da minha vida quando, naquele momento, a cereja e a baunilha se misturaram.

* * *

Bem, aqui está mais um! Obrigada à Nat-king! És um anjo :D

Mas mais reviews são bem vindas!  
O próximo será o do **Sasuke** :3 e aí?!

Beijinhos o/

Ja ne

Sássá :D


	3. Sasuke

Apreciem um pouco do Sasuke gostoso! Nenhum desses aí me pertence :c

* * *

Sasuke

_ Eu sempre gostei dela._ Dava-me imensos nervos vê-la constantemente a observá-lo. Eu fui um miúdo pouco falador, mas brincava muito; interiormente criei o meu mundo em que não era o tão sério e intocável Sasuke. E dava piada ver como reagiam quando eu me armava. E ainda o faço, é brutal! É… eu armava-me mesmo… armava-me em parvo.

Mas alguém que parecia nem notar o que eu fazia era Hyuuga Hinata. Uma rapariga que entrou na minha turma no primeiro ano e quem não me dava atenção nenhuma. Isso irritava-me seriamente. Bolas... Toda a hora aquele dobe do Naruto. Bem, eu era pequeno mas já percebia as coisas, aliás, percebia muito mais naquela época do que o Naruto alguma vez perceberá, se bem que isso também não é muito difícil…

...

Eu sou ruim.

A miúda estava completamente caída por ele e eu perguntava-me como é que aquele ser angelical tinha caído em tamanha armadilha sem se aperceber.  
Ainda me lembro uma vez quando devíamos ter para aí uns 6 ou 7 anos, em que o Naruto corria desalmadamente e esbarrou contra ela.  
- Aiiiii, desculpa! Oh... olá. Como te chamas? - perguntou Naruto espontaneamente.  
- Hi-Hinata. – Respondeu ela com aquela voz angelical.  
-Hinata-chan, bonito nome! Não costumas falar muito pois não?  
Ela corou e abanou a cabeça.  
-Hey Naruto! Vem brincar aos ninjas. – Chamou Kiba, outro rapaz com a mania que era esperto.  
- Vou já. Bem, Hinata-chan, vou indo. Adeus! Ah e eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.

Ela ainda murmurou qualquer coisa que não consegui perceber. Caminhei na direcção dela. Bolas, eu também queria um pouco daquela atenção. Quando estava prestes a alcançá-la sinto um peso sobre o meu corpo que quase me fez cair. Assustar-me-ia se já não conhecesse tão bem quem era.  
-Sasuke-kun…  
-Larga-o testuda! – Disse uma Ino agarrada ao meu braço direito.  
- Larga-o tu porca! – Ripostou Sakura agarrada ao meu braço esquerdo.  
Fiquei irritado. Sei que não devia, o stresse causa impotência e cabelos brancos. Mas não consegui evitar, aquelas duas eram (e são) irritantes. E foi mesmo isso que lhes disse.  
- Larguem-me, vocês são irritantes. – Soltei-me delas e desatei a correr para junto dos outros rapazes; ao menos ali não as teria à minha volta.

Os anos passaram e eventualmente acabei por ficar na mesma turma que ela, finalmente teria a minha oportunidade! Mas mesmo ficando ao seu lado na maioria das aulas, nunca a ouvi soltar um suspiro por mim como fazia por ele; eu praticamente não existia para ela e isso deixou-me com muita raiva, saber que passados tantos anos ela ainda o amava e eu apenas ansiava pelo momento em que ela descobrisse e finalmente percebesse que o seu adorado Naruto nunca teria olhos para ela como eu tenho.  
Até ao dia em que eu percebi que não o deveria ter desejado. Estávamos a jogar ao verdade ou consequência, que diga-se já nunca foi um jogo que me interessasse muito mas saber que ela jogaria, provavelmente para poder estar com ele, também alinhei. E aí o desastre começou, quando Kiba desafiou Naruto…  
-Ora bem Uzumaki, eu desafio-te a beijar o Sasuke na boca; andar todo nu à volta do quarteirão do prédio e gritar "eu sou uma borboleta!" e a … Beijar a Hinata.  
-Ah fácil! – Gritou ele.  
-Calma. – Disse Kiba com um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso no rosto. - Também tens de a beijar na boca. – E pronto, a merda começou. Eu fiquei irritado e aumentou ainda mais ao ver o tom vermelho que as bochechas da Hinata ganharam.  
-O quê? Não vou fazer isso. – O quê?  
-Tens de fazer. Escolhe um.  
- Não vou beijar o dobe e muito menos andar nu e… E beijar a Hinata…Nem pensar! Ela é uma irmã. Os irmãos não fazem esse tipo de coisas. – Céus, como é que aquele dobe consegue ver a Hinata como uma irmã? Por Kami…  
-NARUTO!  
- Está bem! – Disse ele inclinando-se para a rapariga dos meus sonhos e encostando os seus lábios nos dela, roubando-lhe o primeiro beijo que no fundo eu sempre quisera roubar. – Belheq! Desculpa Hinata-chan.

E por estar tão absorto com a minha raiva, não notei logo o tamanho disparate que aquele idiota estava a cometer; apenas quando vi a cara de surpresa de Hinata e o facto de não ter correspondido ao beijo é que percebi o quanto ele despedaçara o seu coração sem sequer ter percebido.  
E no fundo, bem lá dentro o que mais me deu raiva é que ainda assim ela não tinha desistido. Céus, ela realmente devia ser muito idiota. _Como tu Sasuke! Também não desististe dela._ Ela realmente esperou até à véspera de completar os seus 18 anos, que embora tenham sido à pouco tempo se tornou numa das minhas melhores lembranças.

Eu estava apenas aborrecido quando entrei no café onde todos os nossos amigos se costumavam encontrar para beber qualquer coisa. Mas para desgraça (ou não) encontrei Naruto e Sakura a partilhar uma mesa frente-a-frente e com um ambiente um tanto quando íntimo entre eles. Infelizmente fizeram-me sentar ao lado deles, o que recusei pois já imaginava o que ia dar e não estava com intenções de ficar a arder no meio dos dois, por isso sentei-me na mesa ao lado e Naruto é que iniciou a conversa.

-Teme! Tenho uma coisa para te contar.  
-Hunf. – Respondi sem me importar.  
- Oh vá lá, deixa de ser assim. Então vá, eu e a Sakura-chan estamos a namorar. – Disse ele aumentando o tom de voz em cada palavra que dizia até quase atingir a gritaria. Olhei para uma Sakura corada e que não me encarava.  
- Hun, e que tenho a ver com isso?  
- Sasuke, não sejas tão insensível! Somos melhores amigos, podias ao menos ficar um pouco feliz por nós. – Disse ele com uma voz a chegar à decepção e querendo terminar com aquilo, respondi:  
- Pronto se queres a minha bênção, tens a minha bênção. E viveram felizes para sempre… - Disse num tom irónico que obviamente Naruto não percebeu pois mostrou o seu costumeiro sorriso e beijou Sakura na boca.

E como se não pudesse ficar pior nesse mesmo instante entra uma Hinata linda de morrer com os seus longos e escuros cabelos, a sua pele tão branca quase a roçar na porcelana e as suas bochechas coradas. Se não fosse o idiota do empregado a reclamar com uns miúdos idiotas diria que era a cena perfeita. Tão perfeita que nem durou mais do que míseros segundos até ela fixar o seu olhar no meu e perceber que algo estava errado. Virou a cabeça e percebeu o mesclado que estava a acontecer na mesa ao lado da minha. E aí eu admito que me assustei. Céus! Qual seria agora a reacção daquela garota? Chorar? Fugir? Alguma dessas certamente.  
O pior foi quando ela olhou para mim como quem tem aquela expectativa de tudo isto ser uma brincadeira e saltarmos para a frente dela e alguém dizer "Parabéns! Foste apanhada!" mas infelizmente tal não aconteceu. Desculpa Hinatinha, mas é assim a vida.

Mas como eu digo essa garota nunca irá parar de surpreender. Ela simplesmente ergueu a cabeça e manteve uma postura firme, voltou a olhar para mim, que com certeza devia estar a fazer uma cara idiota pois não consegui perceber o que ela faria a seguir. Dirigiu-se para o balcão, pediu uma bebida e quando se virou olhou novamente para aqueles dois que agora a encaravam. Foi de ao encontro deles e com um pequeno aceno de cabeça disse:  
-Oi Sakura-chan. Oi Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san. – E é esta é outra das razões pela qual a adoro. Mesmo na situação mais constrangedora e sofrida ela é educada.  
-Oi Hinata-chan! Queres sentar aqui connosco? – Disse Naruto sorridente, estupidamente ingénuo, recebendo um pontapé de Sakura. – Itai!  
Hinata sorriu.  
-Não, não quero atrapalhar nada. Até! – Disse, ainda sorrindo e avançando e aí eu tive um óptima visão do seu traseiro. Éeeee, eu não sou de ferro, por algum motivo sou louco por ela, tenho olhos na cara.  
- Hinata? – Disse Sakura com aquela voz manhosa– nós estamos a namorar. – Ó jura Sakura? Acho que ela já percebeu que não vai saltar nenhuma câmara e pregar-lhe uma partida.  
-Sim eu percebi. – É isso aí Hinata! Mostra do que os calados são feitos.  
- E estamos felizes. – Disse Sakura. Céus, eu não digo que essa rapariga é irritante?  
-Estão? Ou o Naruto está? – Aqui quase cuspi o gole que estava a dar da minha bebida. Mas que merda está ela a fazer agora?  
Sakura riu com gosto desnecessário.  
-Estamos. Por favor, não te chateies.  
-Ah, claro, numa boa. E se estás assim tão feliz com certeza que não te importas que faça isto… - E Hinata foi ao pé de ambos, inclinou-se mas ao mesmo tempo virou-se para a mesa em que eu estava. Ela inclinou-se um pouco mais na minha direcção e capturou os meus lábios num inicial selo, onde eu não me fiz de rogado e escusado será dizer que correspondi.  
Segundos depois, e contra a minha vontade, afastou-se, respirou fundo, ergue-se e virou costas.  
-Adeus, até amanhã ou assim.

E é por isto que a Hinata sempre vai ser a tal. Apesar da sua maneirinha suave de ser e apaixonada, ela sempre será imprevisível ao ponto de chegar ao pé do amor da sua vida e da recente namorada e estatelar um beijo na boca no melhor amigo dele e no amor de infância dela.

* * *

Nat! Já te disse o que tinha a dizer mas ainda assim: - És anjo, obrigada :D

E a quem favoritou, obrigada :P Deve significar algo não?! Hahahaha

O próximo vai ser o da **Sakura**. Curiosos?!

Beijinhos no cotovelo,

da Sássá :D


	4. sakura

Nenhum deles me pertence. E ainda bem... Não ia ser bonito de se ver :P

* * *

**Sakura**

_Eu sempre gostei dele._ Aquele rapaz com os olhos cor de ónix e o cabelo arrepiado foi a minha grande paixão. Mas tudo o que é bom acaba depressa… Bem, talvez não tão depressa mas ainda assim gostaria que tivesse durado mais, ou pelo menos, que algo tivesse acontecido.  
Lembro-me perfeitamente das disputas entre mim e Ino por causa dele, que nunca nos correspondia. Ora andava sozinho ou quando nos aproximávamos fugia.  
Achava estranho e não entendia o porquê. Ao longo da adolescência fui começando a olhar para o Naruto. Ele era tudo o que o Sasuke não era (excepto o facto de ser popular e um Deus grego)... Comecei a dar-lhe mais atenção mas também sabia que a Hinata gostava dele e não queria magoá-la.

Isto até ao dia em que jogamos todos ao verdade ou consequência, em que o Kiba desafiou o Naruto e ele teria que beijar a Hinata, na boca! e o Naruto foi beijá-la mesmo. Aí percebi 4 coisas muito graves mas que mudaram toda a história:  
1º - O Naruto via ela como uma irmã, então nunca iam ter uma hipótese enquanto casal.  
2º - A Hinata não pareceu corresponder ao beijo, o quem me surpreendeu bastante. Estaria ela chocada?!  
3º - Senti uma pontada de ciúmes por os primeiros lábios a tocarem no Naruto terem sido os dela.  
4º - Vi o olhar do Sasuke para a cena e os seus punhos cerrados, e aí cheguei a uma de duas conclusões: ou ele tinha ciúmes do Naruto ou da Hinata... Eu não queria competir com ele pelo Naruto, mas então eu vi o olhar dele para a Hinata e de como ele ficou lindo aaaaah... e eu percebi tudo, nunca o teria porque o coração dele só pertencia a uma. E odiei-a, é difícil ser-se trocada por uma rapariga que nunca fez nada para o ter. NADA! Ela nem queria saber dele... e aí decidi desistir e dedicar-me a alguém que me fizesse realmente feliz e correspondesse aos meus sentimentos.

Fui da turma dele durante muitos anos até ao dia em que eu própria decidi agir, já que ele era demasiado lerdo para o fazer. Estávamos a arrumar os nossos cadernos depois das aulas, na brincadeira, como sempre foi e eu disse:  
- Naruto...  
- Sim, Sakura-chan.?!  
- Quando é que isto acaba?  
- Hum? o quê? - perguntou ele confuso.  
- Sabes isto. Já andamos assim há imenso tempo. Não gostas de mim? Porque não fazes nada? - Éhhh eu disse isso. Sou cara de pau mesmo.  
- Sakura-chan...  
- Eu não sei quanto a ti, mas se eu estou tanto tempo contigo e se te aturo assim tanto, por algum motivo é, já pensaste nisso?  
- Bem, sim, mas sabes... eu ...  
- Céus! Não pensei estar viva para te deixar sem palavras. - Ri, não conseguindo conter-me. - Amanhã à tarde podemos encontrar-nos no café, quem sabe, para falar um pouco? que tal?  
- Siiiim! Oh Sakura-chan... - os olhos dele brilhavam.  
- Então, até amanhã. Beijos - Disse, beijando-lhe a cara macia e saindo da sala. Eu sou descarada mesmo, mas estava com vergonha, ele gostava mesmo de mim não era? É que pensando bem, nem o deixei falar.

Estive o resto do tempo nervosa e ansiosa, até à altura em que o vi entrar pelo café e olhar em redor, certamente à minha procura, e quando os nossos olhos se cruzaram, pareceu-me que ele soltou um suspiro e sorriu abertamente de uma forma que nem eu sabia ser possível. Cumprimentou-me e sentou-se na cadeira à minha frente.  
- Estás especialmente bonita hoje Sakura-chan. - Disse ele repentinamente, o que me fez corar. Éh, não estava à espera. Não hesitei.  
- Naruto... eh, ontem não te dei a oportunidade de falar, sequer... Tive receio de me precipitar...  
- Sakura-chan, só resolveste um assunto que estava pendente há demasiado tempo - Disse, rindo. - Eu sou realmente muito lerdo.  
- Pois és, depois das investidas que te tenho dado e do que te disse ontem, estás aqui a perder demasiado tempo sem ires ao ponto fulcral da conversa. - Disse, meio sem jeito, preparando-me para o que fazer a seguir.

Inclinei-me e uni os meus lábios com os dele, muito lentamente, como se fosse tudo muito brusco, iria acabar e eu acordaria. E TCHANA! Nada aconteceu! E por uma vez na vida, ele não foi lerdo e começou a movimentar aqueles lábios sensuais, pondo uma mão na minha nuca talvez com medo que eu fugisse.  
Quando nos separamos ele olhava sério para mim.  
- Sakura-chan, tu.. tu sempre gostaste do Sasuke...  
- Naruto, sabes bem que isso já passou, eu não estou mais nessa, ele é meu amigo, mas só. Eu gosto mesmo de ti. - disse-lhe sinceramente.  
- Sakura-chan, mesmo eu sendo muito lento em algumas coisas... aceitas namorar comigo? - disse ele logo a seguir e aí eu tossi, não estava à espera que ele dissesse aquilo com tanta naturalidade.  
- Bem, eu não sei ... Demoraste demasiado tempo sabes... Se calhar já não quero - Disse na brincadeira, e é ÓBVIO, que ele não percebeu, porque deixou de sorrir. - Naruto, não sejas idiota! É claro que aceito.

Ele sorriu e beijou-me novamente, e mais uma e mais outra vez. Entretanto, apareceu Sasuke que reparou no clima, e ia dar meia volta quando o Naruto insistiu para que ele se sentasse connosco. Ele atendeu o pedido e sentou-se na mesa ao lado, devia ser muito constrangedor, eu entendi.  
- Teme! Tenho uma coisa para te contar. - disse Naruto.  
- Hunf. – Respondeu ele, se é que aquilo era mesmo uma resposta.  
- Oh vá lá, deixa de ser assim. Então vá... Eu e a Sakura-chan estamos a namorar. – Disse totalmente eufórico. Eu corei e não consegui encarar Sasuke, tá, eu ainda me estava a habituar à ideia.  
- Hun, e que tenho a ver com isso?  
- Sasuke, não sejas tão insensível! Somos melhores amigos, podias ao menos ficar um pouco feliz por nós.  
- Pronto se queres a minha bênção, tens a minha bênção. E viveram felizes para sempre… - Disse Sasuke, nada ironicamente (eheh, perceberam, fiz uma ironiaception, ironia dentro de uma ironia, eu sou mesmo boa... mula.) sendo que Naruto não percebeu e todo sorridente, beijou-me novamente.

Quando nos afastámos senti uma movimentação perto de nós e virei a cara para me deparar com Hinata indiferente a toda a situação e a dirigir-se para o balcão. Talvez não nos tivesse visto... Que disparate! Ela é uma rapariga. Ela ama o Naruto. É óbvio que tinha visto. Esperei para ver qual seria a sua reacção já que lhe tinha acabado de acontecer o mesmo que a mim. Agora ia provar o mesmo sabor que eu provei tempos atrás quando fui trocada mesmo sem ela saber.  
Pediu qualquer coisa e quando se virou reparou que todos a olhávamos, então dirigiu-se e cumprimentou-nos.  
- Oi Sakura-chan. Oi Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san.  
- Oi Hinata-chan! Queres sentar aqui connosco? – Disse Naruto todo contente, ao que eu lhe dei um pontapé, pois ele era um único que não entendia que ela gostava dele. – Itai!  
-Não, não quero atrapalhar nada. Até! – Disse, sorrindo. Eu não consegui deixar quieto mesmo, não a odeio, nada disso, mas ainda sinto um certo rancor, mesmo sabendo que estou mais feliz do que alguma vez seria.  
- Hinata? Nós estamos a namorar.  
-Sim eu percebi.  
- E estamos felizes. – Reforcei.  
- Estão? Ou o Naruto está? – Ah, como essa miúda é atrevida. Ela nunca me enganou. Pois bem, agora o Sasuke pode ver como ela é verdadeiramente. Ri com gosto.  
- Estamos. Por favor, não te chateies.  
- Ah, claro. E se estás assim tão feliz com certeza que não te importas que faça isto… - E ela chegou-se perto de nós dois, inclinou-se e virou-se para a mesa onde um Sasuke estupefacto assistia a tudo. Capturou os lábios dele num beijo que parecia não ter fim. Pulsei de raiva. Ela conseguiu fazer, mais uma vez, o que eu não consegui. Céus, como ela era abusada...  
-Adeus, até amanhã ou assim.

E ainda com o descaramento de dizer isso! Ela surpreendeu-me mesmo. Mas mais surpreendida fiquei, por aquele beijo entre ela e o Sasuke-kun não me ter afectado da maneira que há anos atrás me afectaria.

- Sasuke! Eu pensava que éramos amigos! Porque não me contaste que estavas a namorar a Hinata-chan?!

NARUTO! Seu lerdo!

* * *

Tá Tá! E então? :3  
Eu odeio a Sakura, mas não consegui fazer com que ela fosse totalmente horrível x) Eu tenho pena tá?! XD

Vá... Temos de dar um desconto de vez em quando :3

Obrigada pelas reviews :D (nunca vou deixar de agradecer!) São todas especiais e fazem o meu dia brilhar uma bocadinho mais :D

O Próximo capítulo derá o últim Pov do **Naruto** :3 o mais engraçado na minha mais modesta opinião xD .

Beijinhos :*

Sássá


	5. Naruto

Bem... é o último!

Naruto não me pertence:c

* * *

**Naruto**

_ Eu sempre a amei._ Aquela garota de olhos verdes e cabelo cor-de-rosa sempre tiraria suspiros de mim. Eu só tive pena de ser muito lerdo e demorar tanto tempo para me declarar.

Quando éramos pequenos eu queria sempre chamar a sua atenção mas ela só tinha olhos para aquele teme idiota! Que por acaso, acabou por se tornar no meu melhor amigo. Brincávamos sempre juntos, e mesmo quando mais velhos, sabia que podia sempre contar com ele. Eu não tinha ódio dele porque sei que não pudemos escolher a pessoa de quem gostamos, mas também nunca desisti.

Por isso concordava em jogar verdade ou consequência e pedia sempre consequência na expectativa de poder ter um contacto mais físico com ela. Mas não consegui! Uma vez que ficou guardada na minha memória foi quando o idiota do Kiba me obrigou a beijar a Hinata-chan na boca. Sim era isso ou andar todo nu à volta do quarteirão do prédio e gritar "eu sou uma borboleta!", ou pior, beijar o teme na boca (outra vez!). Eu beijei-a mas aquilo suou muito mal, porque ela é como uma irmã e não a conseguia ver mais do que isso, ainda que ela fosse muito bonita. Eu torcia, sinceramente, para que ela encontrasse um namorado que gostasse mesmo dela, mas ninguém se parecia interessar, não são muitos os rapazes que gostam do jeito tímido que ela leva. Eu bem acho uma fofura, mas eu nunca ia trocar a Hinata pela Sakura.

Nós nos tornamos todos amigos, éramos da mesma sala e para minha felicidade eu fiquei junto com a Sakura-chan e parecia quanto mais tempo estávamos juntos menos ela se importava com as minhas besteiras. Ainda me lembro de ter apanhado uma vezes dela, mesmo sem que a culpa fosse minha. É, ela poderia ainda gostar do teme, mas ao menos ela já me tratava como uma pessoa normal.

Por vezes, ela tinha certas brincadeiras menos inocentes e eu também não resistia, mas acabava por me sentir mal pois parecia que estava a trair o Sasuke, só que ele também não me dizia de quem gostava. Aliás, ele nunca referiu nada acerca disso, então eu pensava que ele era gay ou tinha qualquer doença que lhe afectava o cérebro e ele não conseguia desenvolver esse tipo de gosto pelas pessoas. Eu tive pena dele e ainda comentei para ele ir ao médico falar disso. Ele mandava-me calar e ia-se embora bufando.

Certo dia, após o final das aulas, eu fiquei só com a Sakura-chan lá na sala, enquanto arrumávamos os nossos materiais quando ela me chamou:

- Naruto...

- Sim, Sakura-chan.?!

- Quando é que isto acaba?

- Hum? o quê? - perguntei, meio baralhado. Estava a pensar em responder "Bem, acaba quando arrumarmos tudo e formos embora", lógico né, mas ela falou primeiro.

- Sabes isto. Já andamos assim há imenso tempo. Não gostas de mim? Porque não fazes nada? - Aí eu percebi que fiz muito bem em ter ficado de boca fechada.

- Sakura-chan...

- Eu não sei quanto a ti, mas se eu estou tanto tempo contigo e se te aturo assim tanto, por algum motivo é, já pensaste nisso? - Realmente eu já tinha pensado nisso, mas nunca me tinha apercebido.

- Bem, sim, mas sabes... eu ...

- Céus! Não pensei estar viva para te deixar sem palavras. - Ela riu-se e eu só conseguia olhar embasbacado para ela - Amanhã à tarde podemos encontrar-nos no café, quem sabe, para falar um pouco? que tal?

- Siiiim! Oh Sakura-chan... - Os meus olhos brilharam de antecipação.

- Então, até amanhã. Beijos - Disse, beijando a minha cara e saindo. Eu continuava sem palavras e fui rápido para casa, na expectativa que o tempo passasse mais depressa para estar com ela novamente.

Quando entrei no café o meu coração disparava. E se ela estivesse de brincadeira? Aí eu ia ficar mesmo chateado... É que ainda havia aquela questão do Sasuke. Mas quando entrei e os meus olhos se encontraram com os dela esqueci tudo e sorri de pura felicidade, cumprimentei-a e sentei-me à sua frente. Ela estava tão bonita que eu não conti e consegui fazer ela corar.

- Estás especialmente bonita hoje Sakura-chan.

- Naruto... eh, ontem não te dei a oportunidade de falares sequer... Tive receio de me ter precipitado...

- Sakura-chan, só resolveste um assunto que estava pendente há demasiado tempo - Disse, rindo nervoso. - Eu sou realmente muito lerdo.

- Pois és, depois das investidas que te tenho dado e do que te disse ontem, estás aqui a perder demasiado tempo sem ires ao ponto fulcral da conversa. - Nossa ela é linda mesmo, com aqueles lábios rosados se aproximando cada vez mais... Ué?! Será que ela vai...?!

Sakura-chan inclinou-se bem perto de mim e colou os seus lábios nos meus, eu fechei os olhos e decidi agir. Peguei na sua nuca, não fosse ela se arrepender, e dei início ao nosso primeiro beijo, que foi óóóóóóóptimo. Ela tem um gosto muito bom, que não me importava de provar todo o dia. Mas aí Sasuke apareceu outra vez na minha mente, e quando nos separámos eu tive que dizer:

- Sakura-chan, tu.. tu sempre gostaste do Sasuke...

- Naruto, sabes bem que isso já passou, eu não estou mais nessa, ele é meu amigo, mas só. Eu gosto mesmo de ti. - disse ela, com uma voz doce.

- Sakura-chan, mesmo eu sendo muito lento em algumas coisas... aceitas namorar comigo? - disse repentinamente não fosse ela mudar de ideias, e de repente começou a tossir, eu imaginava que ela já se tinha engasgado com um pedaço de bolo e ia levantar para fazer a manobra de heilich... ou será que é helemiche... ai, nunca fui bom com nomes mesmo... E depois de tanto pensar ela finalmente respondeu:

- Bem, eu não sei ... Demoraste demasiado tempo sabes... Se calhar já não quero - E eu pensei "Nossa, que eu perdi a minha chance! Sou um tapado mesmo..." - Naruto, não sejas idiota! É claro que aceito.

E aí eu percebi que ela estava de brincadeira e ri, voltando a beijá-la pois não conseguia conter a minha felicidade.

Entretanto, no meio de tanta euforia vi o teme Sasuke entrar no café e eu tinha de lhe dar as novidades, afinal, ele é o meu melhor amigo. Não percebi porque é que ele não queria sentar-se connosco, afinal somos amigos faz anos, mas quando consegui convencê-lo o idiota ainda se sentou na mesa ao lado.

-Teme! Tenho uma coisa para te contar.

-Hunf. – Aquilo, na linguagem Sasuke Uchiha, correspondia a um "diz", eheh, eu já o conheço bem... Na realidade, ele diz isso para a maior parte das coisas, portanto não é difícil adivinhar, qualquer coisa que eu dissesse estaria certa...

- Óh vá lá, deixa de ser assim. Então vá, eu e a Sakura-chan estamos a namorar. – Disse totalmente eufórico. Não sei porque ele não ficou contente! Ele sabe que a Sakura-chan é muito importante para mim.

- Hun, e que tenho a ver com isso? - Eu fiquei indignado! Ele nunca ligou para ela e agora nem sequer um "parabéns" dizia?!

- Sasuke, não sejas tão insensível! Somos melhores amigos, podias ao menos ficar um pouco feliz por nós.

- Pronto se queres a minha bênção, tens a minha bênção. E viveram felizes para sempre… - EH! Eu sabia que ele também estava feliz! No fundo, bem lá nas profundezas daquele coração, o Sasuke é boa pessoa, e até quer ver os outros felizes. Eu fico contente com isso. Beijei novamente a Sakura, tamanha era a felicidade e a vontade de a provar novamente.

Quando nos separamos vi alguém passar por nós muito rápido e quando olhei mais atentamente vi que era a Hinata-chan. Olhei depois para a Sakura-chan e para o Sasuke que estavam demasiado quietos e não entendi o porquê. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Bem, esqueci isso quando vi ela voltar e reparei como o Sasuke não tirava os olhos dela. Aqui há algo estranho... Será que...?

-Oi Sakura-chan. Oi Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san. - Hum, acho que não! Ela ainda o trata por "-san", mas será que ele já não é gay? Bem, eu tinha de esclarecer o assunto e tratei de chamá-la para se sentar connosco.

-Oi Hinata-chan! Queres sentar aqui connosco? – Disse mas recebi logo em troca um enorme pontapé da minha querida rosada e tive de gritar! Porque ela fez aquilo?! A Sakura-chan é muito inteligente, mas acho que agora quem está a ser a tapada é ela mesmo. – Itai!

-Não, não quero atrapalhar nada. Até! – Disse, sorrindo. Um sorriso muito bonito até... Eu ia dizer para ela esperar um pouco, mas mais uma vez, a Sakura-chan falou primeiro.

- Hinata? Nós estamos a namorar. - Ué?! tão rápido assim? Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente.

-Sim eu percebi. - Oh, ela é tão fofa! Reparou! Bem, que podia ter falado que ficávamos bem juntos ou qualquer coisa... Que se passa com esta gente?!

- E estamos felizes. – Oh, se estamos...

-Estão? Ou o Naruto está? – Hum?! É claro que eu estou né! Hey, porque o Sasuke não pára de olhar para o traseiro da Hinata-chan! Que atrevido né!

-Estamos. Por favor, não te chateies.

-Ah, claro. E se estás assim tão feliz com certeza que não te importas que faça isto… - E Hinata-chan virou-se para a mesa onde Sasuke estava, que rapidamente levantou o olhar e foi beijado por ela... É...

...

O QUÊ?!

Eles estão-se a beijar!? COMO É POSSÍVEL?! Eu pensava mesmo que ele tinha problemas mentais e agora anda aí com a Hinata-chan?! E não me disse nada! É eu vou tirá-lo do meu top de amigos e colocar bem no final da tabela! Esse cara não merece, ele pode confiar em mim! Nossa e já deve ser de há muito tempo, só o tamanho daquele beijo!

-Adeus, até amanhã ou assim.

Eu fiquei puto da vida. Esperei que ela saísse e quase que berrei:

- Sasuke! Seu idiota! Eu pensava que éramos amigos! Porque não me contaste que estavas a namorar a Hinata-chan?!

NARUTO! Seu lerdo!

* * *

XD Espero que tenham gostado! Naruto vai ser sempre o mais lerdo mesmo xD

Obrigada, do fundo, pelas reviews =) São muito queridas ^^Y

Beijinhos e até à próxima! o/

Eu gostei de fazer esta fic, porque as pessoas têm SEMPRE perspectivas diferentes perante uma situação, e bem... muitas vezes os mal entendidos dão-se por isso mesmo...

PS: Estão à vontade para deixar mais reviews... não tenham medo ;D Eu não mordo... (muito).


End file.
